Bailando con la verdad
by maestro jedi
Summary: una decision peude cambiarlo todo una extraña aliada y un final donde encagan las piesas completamente mi primer fanfics de el tigre espero que les guste


-Pues tú eres un mal amigo- dijo la chica al momento de alegarse del lugar, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca

-Así y tu una mala amiga- grito el chico a todo pulmón como si quisiera que toda ciudad milagro se enterara de su pequeña pelea, el chico se dio la vuelta salio caminando en la dirección contraria a la de su amiga, la cual se volteo disimuladamente un instante para ver si su amigo la seguía pero al darse cuenta que no era así se volteo indignada, y sin mas continuo caminando en dirección de su casa, a un así no pudo evitar susurrar para si – asta nunca manny rivera - mientras su paso aceleraba asta convertirse en una carrera desenfrenada hacia su casa

Por otro lado su amigo caminaba cada vez mas lento, no podía creer que Frida se hubiera tomado tan apecho que saliera con Laura, no se suponía que ella era la que debería estas mas feliz de que al fin el tuviera pareja para el baile de graduación

- Y creí que tu estarías feliz por mi- susurro para si antes de trasformase en el tigre y saltar a el edificio mas cercano necesitaba olvidar su pelea y quizás esa seria la única forma de lograrlo

En otro lugar, la chica de pelo azul, había logrado llegar a su casa antes de soltar sin si quiera una sola lagrima, para dejarse caer en su cama y empezar a llorar a todo pulmón, la señora Suárez era lógico que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hija y a un mas después de ver como había llegado a su casa, así que toco la puerta para ver si podía ayudar en algo

- Mi hija estas bien- pregunto de el otro lado de la puerta dado que esta se encontraba completamente cerrada, opero no obtuvo respuesta alguna mientras el llanto iba disminuyendo mas y mas, por mas que trataba su madre su hija no contestaba y paresia ser a su perspectiva que la situación se estaba calmando, dado que el sollozo se había calmado por completo

- Frida si quieres hablar conmigo sabes donde estoy- dijo su madre antes de retirarse pero no había acabado de terminar de decir esas palabras cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a su hija ante ella con un semblante lleno de dolor y sufrimiento sus ojos parecían contener la segunda tanda de cristalinas lagrimas que su madre no entendía por que brotaban tan desesperadamente

- Hija que es lo que tienes – pregunto su madre preocupada, mientras la única respuesta que obtenía de su parte era su hija abrasándola como si tratara de encontrar una especie de seguridad en ella, a lo cual su madre la abrazo sin si quiera seguir su interrogatorio, sabia perfectamente que su hija le diría tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave, el abrazo se prolongo asta que su madre la cargo entre sus brazos y la volvió a meter a su cuarto para recostarla suavemente en su cama, para seguir reconfortarla mientras su hija de vez en cuando, parecía recordar, el suceso que la hacia sufrir tanto

Cuando la situación parecía ser propicia su madre, prosiguió a preguntarle, cual era el motivo que la hacia sufrir tanto, pero sin parecer demasiado forzado era algo que no quería que su hija sintiera como una intromisión

-Mi hija, ¿que era lo que te hacia sufrir?- pregunto su madre, mientras abrazaba a su hija, de la forma mas maternalmente posible, por un momento Frida guardo silencio, acaso su madre podría ser comprensible ante la situación que ella Frida Suárez estuviera llorando por que manny rivera no la viera considerado para ir al baile con ella, esta bien era su madre, pero a un así sabia que no veía con buenos ojos a manny, y no quería pensar en que diría su padre, ante saber esa situación, pero después lentamente el abrazo, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo maternal que le proporcionaba su madre, fue surtiendo efecto, que importaría que le prohibiera volver a ver a manny otra vez, en esta circunstancia sentía que era tal vez la mejor opción

-Fue manny- exclamo mientras un par de cristalinas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que veía a sus madre, a los ojos buscando ese amor maternal que bien conocía desde que tenia uso de razón, por suerte ay estaba ese brillo que la tranquilizo y reconforto, mientras su madre la abrazaba con mas fuerza y ternura si eso era posible

-Sabia, que esto pasaría-exclamo en medio de un suspiro, Frida solo volteo a ver a su madre con unos ojos desconcierto, por que decía eso, que era lo que ella sabia - ¿Por qué lo dices, mama?- pregunto, su madre volteo a verla delicadamente mientras su rostro mostraba una calida sonrisa – por que desde el primer día que viniste de la escuela y me dijiste que habías conocido a un chico maravilloso, sabia que el te había robado tu corazón a un que tu no te vieras dado cuenta- susurro al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un tierno beso en su frente, la mente de frida daba tumbos y vueltas, acaso su madre le acaba de decir que ella amaba a manny, pero que su madre estaría delirando, manny era su amigo, su mejor amigo, se repetía su cerebro una y otra vez, pero cada vez que se repetía eso su cerebro también repetía una pregunta que asta ese momento nunca se había planeado plantar ¿amaba a manny solo como amigo, o quizás era un amor mas profundo? Su corazón se acelero ante esa revelación, su mente parecía una locomotora a toda marcha, su memoria repetía una y otra vez esos momentos junto a manny, de pronto su corazón hizo algo que la saco de cualquier duda, su cerebro volvió irremediablemente, a la pelea de ase unas horas las palabras de manny las sentía de nuevo en sus oídos su mente lo visualizaba distanciándose de ella cada vez mas y mas, a el lado de esa maldita Laura, esa pérfida Laura, la que había terminado con su amistad con manny, cada pensamiento le estrujaba el corazón

En ese mismo instante todo se aclaro para ella como había podido ser tan ciega, tan tonta, después de todo ella siempre creyó que el despistado era manny, pero ella había salido casi del mismo calibre, sus ojos se volvieron a inundar de lagrimas, pero esta vez no de tristeza, si no arrepentimiento como había dejado que algo así rompiera lo mas lindo que había logrado tener en su vida, la amistad con el chico que ella amaba

-Tienes razón, mama yo lo amo, pero el no me ama a mi- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba mas fuerte de ella, buscando un poco de esa seguridad que tan viene conocía, su madre comprendió completamente lo que sucedía y la abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo, en su mente se estaba fraguando un plan para solucionar el problema de su hija, de pronto su rostro se ilumino

- Iras a ese baile- expreso mientras se levantaba, de la cama de su hija, la cual solo la podía ver extrañada antes esa idea que había tenido su progenitora, sobre todo, sabiendo bien que su hija no estaba tan entusiasmada, ante la idea

-¿Pero por que tengo que ir yo? Pregunto, a su madre que ya estaba casi fuera de su habitación – no es lógico, para que le demuestres a ese rivera, lo que dejo ir por ser tan ciego- dijo al mismo instante que cerraba la puerta y se alegaba a su alcoba, la cara de frida se sonrojo por completo, eso quería decir que su madre le estaba dando permiso para darle celosos a un chico, en otro lugar la señora Suárez, empezaba a prepararse para ir a dormir, mientras su rostro volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa, triunfante- prepárate manny rivera, nadie resiste los encantos de una Suárez y ni tu podrás ante la esencia de la familia Suárez- suspiro mientras se acostaba, mientras en otro lado de la ciudad milagros, el tigre no tenia una buena noche de combatir el crimen, 10 habían sido los criminales que había dejado escapar, y para colmo Sartana de los Muertos y su banda lo había dejado hecho polvo, y esta vez no estaría frida para animarlo, sus ojos parecían querer soltar unas lagrimas al pensar en esa situación pero se contuvo, después de el todo el era el tigre y el nunca lloraba a un que en esta situación estaba pensando hacer una excepción

El resto de la semana pasó como un parpadeo, asta que sin darse cuenta los dos estaba ay, en el baile de graduación, manny había por todos los medios disculparse con frida pero siempre que lograba un momento con ella a solas, se topaba con un muro impenetrable de frialdad

Por que era tan difícil su amiga, por otro lado a frida le era casi imposible no poder perdonar a manny pero su madre le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara, se hiciera la difícil, al final rivera caería a sus pies rendido, ante su encanto femenino, a un que hablando parecía fácil, ser dura con manny en la practica resultaba casi imposible de realizar, el estar cerca de el, hacia que todo un mar de sentimientos surgieran en ella, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por que así se lo había dicho su madre, después de todo todavía le dolía, que laura fuera con el, al baile, como castigo había aceptado la invitación de sergio de ir con ella

El baile era aburrido para frida sin manny a su lado, sobre todo con el idiota de sergio rogándole para que le dejara darle si quiera un beso, por todos los Ángeles que no había entendido que solo iba con el, por que no quería verse como una perdedora, por otro lado manny la estaba pasando incluso peor que frida, laura era todo menos lo que el esperaba, era frígida habladora parlanchina y sobre todo una desquiciada psicópata trepadora social, que no hacia otra cosa que ver las coronas de ese estupido concurso de los reyes del baile y hablar sobre lo maravilloso que seria ganar el concurso y bla, bla, bla, tan cerca y tan legos al mismo tiempo que tortura

Por instantes sus miradas se cruzaban incluso con la distancia del salón, pero esos momentos fugases desaparecían, cuando alguno de los dos volteaba con prematura prisa para evitar seguir con esa mirada indiscreta, mientras en otro lugar del salón tras bambalinas

-¿Señora Suárez esta bromeando verdad?- pregunto la directora de la escuela después de oír la proposición de la finísima señora Suárez, que en ningún momento le pareció graciosa la broma, - no es broma, y creo que mis amigos están de acuerdo- expreso al momento que sacaba un fago de billetes de 20 50 y 100 dólares de su bolsa – entonces que me dice asemos el trato, los ojos de la directora brillaron de codicia- hecho- expreso mientras contaba los billetes

La banda estaba por empezar a tocar y con el silencio que era una tortura para ambos, terminaría pero de pronto la directora paro, la banda y se acerco al micrófono del auditorio

- Probando uno, dos, tres, probando, y sin mas coronaremos a el rey y la reina del baile- dijo al mismo tiempo que todo el alumnado se reunía a los pies de la tarima, se oyeron rumores de quienes podrían ser los ganadores, voces de indiferencia, y de aburrimiento – y los ganadores son manny rivera y frida Suárez – grito la directora ante la sorpresa del publico, la chica y el chico estaban en estado de shock a duras penas y con ayuda de sus amigos pudieron subir al estrado y ser coronados, por que tenían que a ver ganado, en otra circunstancia quizás asta vieran disfrutado el triunfo pero en estos momentos solo era de profunda inquietud, bueno al fin estaban ay uno al lado del otro, con una corona ridícula sobre ellos y unas capas de terciopelo corriente sobre sus hombros, que mas podría salir mal

- ahora los reyes inauguraran, el baile con el acostumbrado baile inicial- si se podía poner mal, cuando los dos voltearon a ver a la directora, que puso una cara tan fea que los dos tuvieron que obedecer, por miedo a sufrir algo peor que esa mueca

Ay estaban los dos en el centro de el auditorio, tomados de las manos sin nadie a su alrededor bailando, sin muchas ganas pero al menos estaban a solas por así decirlo, era una buena oportunidad para solucionar su problemilla

- Frida yo – expreso el chico viéndola directamente a los ojos lo que su compañera correspondió sonrojándose delicadamente, y desviando ligeramente la mirada, sabia muy bien que si seguía viendo a manny a los ojos, no podría evitar hacer alguna locura, pero fue entonces que sucedió algo completamente inesperado para ella, su "amigo se repego un poco mas a ella y sin mas le susurro al oído – lo siento – sin mas eso paralizo por un instante, y no supo por que, quizás era por que la melodía era mas lenta o por que sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, apoyo ligeramente su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, mientras la danza continuaba, pero su mente todavía no se recuperaba del siguiente movimiento de su amigo – me odias por a ver traído a la idota de laura, en lugar de a ti como mi pareja de baile- susurro de nuevo mientras apoyaba su cara sobre el pelo delicado de Frida y aspiraba delicadamente, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos y nada mas

El silencio se prolongo por unos instantes, que para el chico rivera parecían una eternidad, de pronto sintió como su "amiga" se hacia cada vez con mas fuerza a el como implorando que el también la sujetara con la misma fuerza, de pronto sus miradas se entre cruzaron, sus mentes no tardaron ni un minuto en sincronizarse como habían sido tan ciegos, todo este tiempo ay estaba su amigo de toda la infancia con quien compartían momentos mágicos y inolvidables, del mismo modo que doloroso y duros, pero gracias a el otro los habían superado, su corazón actuó, como un rayo todos esos momentos pasaron en su mente y la venda que los segaba callo de un parpadeo

Sus labios se tocaron en ese instante en un pequeño e imperceptible beso que sellaba una parte de su vida y abría otro nuevo capitulo, un segundo después se separaron, ambos se vieron al mismo tiempo buscando una explicación si lo que habían hecho estaba bien o mal, pero solo encontraron amor en los ojos de su compañero

- Te amo- susurraron al mismo tiempo sonrojados completamente mientras se gustaban mas al momento de la siguiente pieza, quizás la semana había empezado mal pero el futuro pintaba mejor, siempre que tuviera a su amor a su lado

**FIN**


End file.
